


Warmth

by cloudwisp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wintery Stuff, idek, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles and snow...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supportingcharacters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportingcharacters/gifts).



> this is for Vi because, yes, i feel awful your main birthday fic is so late ...
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” the words fall from Sasha’s lips like she was born to whisper them to me and it fills my chest with the warmest feeling. I watch her lips forming the words over and over until they run together and make no sense in my sleep addled state - but even when the words are no longer coherent, they still hold meaning. I can hear it in the soft, musical tone of her voice and the pure affection held within each syllable. 

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, inhaling the flowery sweet smell of the brunette as she snuggles closer beneath the duvet. Sasha’s hair tickles my nose and the sensation brings a small smile to my lips.

“I love you too,” I say. I’m not really one for using words but Sasha sure makes up for it. 

She groans sleepily and takes her finger to my chest, drawing tiny hearts on every inch of my skin available. Sasha starts to place light kisses over her invisible illustrations, her winter chapped lips still feel perfect as they brush against my body.

“Mikasa, Mikasa, my love,” Sasha whispers to me. I’m drunk on the way her accent gives my name that sound completely unique to her, it’s beautiful.

I turn to face the window and watch as the first snow of the year falls against the glass, frost decorating the pane in delicate swirls. When I look back to Sasha her eyes are practically sparkling, delight painted on every inch of her pretty face. She’s noticed the snow. The brunette’s cheeks are dusted with a pink glow and her lips form an ‘o’ around her excited gasp.

She faces me with her wide brown eyes and I instantly know what she wants. I roll over with a groan and bury my face in the pillow, dragging a blanket over my head.  
“Bed’s so warm,” is my muffled answer. “Just a bit longer.” 

Sasha pulls away the blanket and roll me back over, she pouts at me and flutters her long, thick lashes, “Please can we?”  
“Give it half an hour, the snow ought to have settled by then,” I reason.

Sasha sighs and flops down on top of me, “Okay.”

I smile and pull her into me, “The snow’s not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

“Cuddle me,” is all she says in reply. And of course I do.

Running my hands through her soft hair and feeling her warmth pressed against me is all I could ask for right now. Especially considering the winter trek I know Sasha is planning for later… I sink into the mattress and fuzzy blankets, savouring the warmth I will be missing later on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ~*


End file.
